


Sweetly flavoured midnight tease (don’t deny me this pleasure please)

by skamsnake



Series: Poly & Playful Evak [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: "Anonymous" company, Added (light) angst with a Happy Ending, Additional tags in notes, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Dom!Even, Edging, Established Relationship, Facial, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ode to S3 trailer, Past secrets, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, S4 theory, Second chapter - different POV, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a smutty surprise, plotty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Even leans in, his lips pressed warm against Isak's ear. ”We have company”.Isak swallows hard. An instant rush jolts through his body, up his thighs and down his back, face and chest instantly flushed. He opens his mouth to speak but hesitates, breathless.“Shh baby… Let me do the talking. I know what you need.”Or, Even decides to surprise Isak for their anniversary. To Isak it's a dream come true. Quite literally.





	1. Chapter 1

 

***

 

_Darkness._ As it turns out, a paisley printed bandana works perfectly as a blindfold too.

Isak was happy, content. He thought about the day they’d spent together. An entire day completely to themselves. Even had spoiled him, Isak had deserved every bit of it. As the day turned into evening Even had seemed increasingly excited and restless, perhaps even a little nervous. He’d insisted they’d go for a late night stroll and Isak had whined trying to get his boyfriend to skip the walk and head straight to bed. _No such luck._

After a walk in the moonlit park, Even had suddenly stopped.

”I have a surprise for you” he’d said, starring into Isak’s eyes. ”Do you trust me?”.

His smile was radiant as he reached to take off his bandana. Isak’s favorite one. Isak had looked up at him, brows furrowed slightly and a crooked smile on his lips, nodding expectantly.

After gently blindfolding him, Even had lead Isak in opposite directions, purposefully confusing him. Laughing and hugging and kissing him. Isak had laughed too, the increasing excitement quickly overshadowing any immediate embarrassment. Convincing himself that the risk of running into anyone at this time on a weeknight was rather small anyway. Finally Even had lead him to some building. Stumbling up a flight of stairs through a door and carefully down another set of stairs through yet another door, they'd finally reached the room where Isak is now standing. Waiting. The anticipation almost unbearable.

The darkness feels warm, the air in the room somewhat humid. Or maybe it’s just Even’s breath burning against his skin, making him feel warm and dizzy. His hair already damp, curls sticking to his forehead. No revealing sounds or particular characteristics to the room but a specific familiar scent, though Isak can’t quite pinpoint it. Earthy, yet sweet. _Sweat perhaps, and soap maybe?_

Mixed up with the well-known intoxicating scent of Even, who is standing so close breathing him in too.

”I love you so much” Even whispers, brushing over his lips, kissing him softly.

Isak parts his lips to taste Even, to suck on his lower lip, biting a little. Running his fingers through Even’s hair, Isak tugs and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Tongue finding Even’s, sending shivers down his spine.

”You’re amazing” Isak breathes into his wet mouth, almost trembling with want and expectation.

Isak suddenly registers a sound behind him. Someone is at the door. He freezes, instinctively turning his head and letting go of Even to reach for the bandana covering his eyes. Even cups his face with both hands, quickly turning his head back into position. ”Relax baby. You’re safe. I’ve got you”. Realizing this is part of Even’s plan Isak feels the tension leave his jaw and neck, slowly removing his hands from the bandana to come to rest on Even’s wrists.

”Even?” he sounds somewhat confused, yet intrigued.

Even leans in, his lips pressed warm against Isak's ear. ”We have company”.

Isak swallows hard. An instant rush jolts through his body, up his thighs and down his back, face and chest instantly flushed. He opens his mouth to speak but hesitates, breathless.

”Shh baby… Let me do the talking. I know what you need”

_He knows_. They’d talked about this more than once. Always curled up in bed, always starring fondly into each others eyes. Isak loves the pillow talk. He loves the intimacy and complete honesty they share after sex, revealing dreams and desires they’d barely even admitted to themselves. First time talking about it they were coming down from a particularly memorable high, Isak resting in the crook of Even’s arm.

”Would you ever want to have a threesome?” Even had asked, eyes tracing down their arms and hands, fingers lacing together. Isak had looked up at him, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief.

”Do _you_ want to have a threesome?!” he’d replied, a certain curiosity in his voice.

”Well.. the thought of you being touched by someone else, touching someone else… it’s kinda hot” Even had said, smiling wide.

They’d had a few drunken threesomes after that talk. Always at Isak’s request. But it hadn’t really been as exciting as Isak had pictured it in his mind. Definitely not as hot as that one recurring dream he’d once shared with Even in the intimacy of post-orgasm. ”Well actually, its more a fantasy I guess” he’d admitted, fiddling with the corner of the duvet. He’d described in detail what and how and where he’d envisioned it taking place, the final scene in particular making him blush. Even had been ready to go again right there and then.

_Well this is hot alright._ Isak hears steps behind him, the proximity somewhat difficult to estimate.

”Are you okay, baby?” Even asks. Isak nods, biting his lip.

”I know what you need. I’ll be giving instructions.” Even’s voice is firm, yet so soft. ”I won’t ever let go of you” he adds, making Isak’s heart skip a beat.

They share another passionate kiss before Even takes a step to the side not letting go of Isak’s hand, instead leading it forward to touch the stranger now standing directly in front of him. Even’s fingers settles in the line of Isak’s hair, tugging gently. Isak tilts his head to brush his cheek against Even’s hand before shifting attention to his own hands now firmly pressed against an unfamiliar, yet unmistakably naked chest. Isak moves his hands up to the stranger’s shoulders. _Tall, but shorter than Even._

Moving firmly over curves and edges, down biceps and back up over shoulders, then down a defined chest toward well-toned abs. Isak licks his lips.

”Kiss him. Lips only”. Even specifies, directed towards the stranger.

The sudden authority in his voice making Isak’s dick twitch in his pants. Taking a firmer grip around Isak’s neck, Even encourages him forward. When their lips meet, Isak feels a rush from the excitement of the unknown going straight to his cock. Lips not as full as Even’s, yet soft and wet. Hungry.

”How does it feel, baby?” Evens voice is soft again. Separating from the kiss, Isak lets out a shaky breath.

”Feels… different? It’s nice” he responds, searching for approval in Even’s voice.

As if reading his mind Even leans in again, brushing his nose against Isak’s cheek, then kissing his jaw and neck. ”It’s fucking hot” he breathes out. 

The stranger who is now kissing Isak with more effort, bites at his parted lips. He starts licking eagerly into his mouth, making Isak harden in his jeans.

”I said lips only!” Even scolds. Lips suddenly gone as if Even is pulling the boy back by his hair. At least that’s what Isak imagines. _Fucking hot, indeed._

”Take off his shirt” Even now commands, making Isak moan into the stranger's mouth. The boy starts tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. The friction loosens the blindfold slightly, letting in a tiny bit of light from beneath him. A brief glimpse of bare feet on tiled floor makes Isak squeeze his eyes shut, determined not to disappoint his boyfriend. _His perfect, sexy, attentive boyfriend._

”I want you to use your tongue now” Even instructs. The boy instantly complies, pushing his tongue inside Isak’s mouth. Isak urges forward impatiently, reciprocating and grabbing the boy’s face with both hands, steadying himself at what he considers a particularly strong jawline.

”Now lick from his neck down to his nipples” Even adds, sliding behind Isak to rest his hands on his hips, naked chest flushed against naked back. ”Take your time. Appreciate his body”.

The boy in front of him starts working at his jaw and neck, applying open-mouthed kisses and wet licks from his neck down to his collarbone, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin there. Isak throws his head back against Even, breathing heavily now. Taking a firm grip with one hand at the back of the stranger’s head he guides him downwards, reaching behind him with the other hand to pull and tug at Even’s hair. He feels Even’s lips and teeth and tongue against his neck too now, while the boy in front him is working down his chest to lick and suck and bite gently at his erect nipples. Turning his head to kiss Even behind him, Isak welcomes the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s hardening cock pressed against his back.

 

It had been fun, exciting even, to invite someone to join them in bed those few times, but not nearly as hot as that one dream. This however is quite close, Isak decides. If he had to be honest, he probably didn’t really want to share Even with anyone, so this is perfect. Isak being the center of attention, Even completely in control. The deprivation of sight and orientation making it much easier to focus his attention on other senses. Accelerating the taste of tongue, the sensations and sounds of mouths and hands pulling and pressing, licking and sucking and biting at his skin.

”Even, I-” Isak pants, his knees weakening.

”I know, baby. I’ve got you” Even kisses into Isak’s hair, reaching in front of him to steady their company and push him back a little. Pulling Isak close, he turns him around and guides him a few steps forward.

”Here baby, put your hands on the wall. Can you do that for me?” he asks softly. Isak nods, placing both hands on the cold surface in front of him. _Metal perhaps?_

Once again Even slides behind him, touching and teasing, not once letting go. The other boy reappears in between Isak’s stretched out arms, rejoining their lips, their tongues. This time the boy’s lips seem a little swollen, his taste slightly different. His kiss no less passionate.

From behind, Even is tugging at the waistline of Isak’s jeans, quickly unbuttoning and pulling down both jeans and boxers in one go to pool around his ankles. His already throbbing cock slaps up against his stomach.

”Suck him off” Even breathes out over Isak’s shoulder, his voice still firm yet clearly affected. Instantly, the boy drops to his knees placing both hands on Isak’s hips. ”Take it all” Even orders.

Clearly turned on by Even’s authority, the boy swallows Isak down in one go. Isak hisses as he feels his cock hit the back of the boy’s throat, his hands pushing hard against the cold metal surface in front of him.

”Deeper” Even groans, audibly struggling to compose himself now.

He reaches around Isak’s waist to pull the boy even closer, forcing Isak’s cock further down his throat. The sweet sound of broken moans and deliberate chokes makes Isak dizzy. The boy starts moving, sucking and licking. Isak instinctively moves one hand down, running it through the boy’s hair to the back of his head to meet Even there, fingers lacing together. Isak fights back a chuckle. _How is this so romantic?!_

Even traces kisses down Isak’s back and settles at the dimples above his cheeks, brushing a hand up his inner thigh.

”Spread your legs for me, baby. We’ll make you feel good” Even practically purrs against Isak’s ass. And so he does. Even spreads apart his cheeks, licks tentatively across his entrance.

”Fu-uck!” Isak is already panting, trembling from want and pushing back to chase Even’s teasing tongue while pulling the other boy with him still swallowing him down.

Isak smiles to himself and runs his fingers through the soft hair below him. A little longer than Even’s, he assesses. Once again registering the dim light from under the bandana, he opens his eyes slightly to try to catch a glimpse of the boy’s hair, curiosity getting the better of him. _Dark. Definitely, dark hair._

Which is all he gets to think before the sweet electrifying sensation of Even’s pointed tongue breaching his entrance is taking over his consciousness completely.

”O-Oh my fu-” he moans almost falling over, thankful for the support of the solid surface opposite him. Obscene noises starts filling the room, groans and small whines leave his own throat and mix with pants and wet sloppy sounds from beneath him. Isak is alternating between fucking into the boy’s mouth and then back on Even’s tongue, confident he is hearing the distinct sound of lubed tugging from somewhere close, the exact source difficult to locate. _One of them is clearly jerking off._

”E-Ev.. Even, I cant-” Isak practically begs as Even pushes in a finger to accompany his tongue, teasing and twisting while spreading and squeezing his cheeks with the other hand.

Isak’s cock is still sliding in and out of the wet hot mouth in front of him. Even pushes in a second finger. Isak is shaking now, feeling heat build in his lower belly. His toes curl as Even locates his spot and starts thrusting slowly, tongue licking around his fingers, thumb pressing up against his perineum.

”O-Oh God, I’m gonna-” Isak whimpers, voice completely wrecked. 

Much to his regret, Even quickly pulls back behind him and reaches in between his legs to push away the sweet mouth in front of him, replacing it with an almost painfully firm grip at the base of his cock, denying him release. Isak bites down his lip to keep himself from wailing. He falls to his knees, no longer able to keep himself up. Shallow breaths leave his open mouth as he tilts his head back.

”Shh baby..” Even soothes, caressing his cheek.

A sweet cock teases at his lower lip, precum trickling into his mouth, warm and salty on his tongue. The slick tip briefly slips into his eager mouth only to be pulled away completely, leaving Isak panting desperately on the floor.  _Oh how well his boyfriend knows him._

Isak distantly registers being lifted gently to his feet, arms draped over strong shoulders. Moments later he finds himself seated on what seems to be a bench of sorts, legs on either side, slowly regaining himself.

”You okay, baby?” Even asks softly, cupping his jaw and pressing soft kisses all over his face. Isak nods, smiling.

”I love it when you’re in control like this” he says, biting his lip.

He feels a set of strong hands rubbing his back and increasingly familiar lips pressing kisses to his neck. The same strong hands now gently pulls him backwards, slipping a soft towel underneath him as he lays down on the bench. 

”Keep him open for me” Even commands the other boy sitting on the bench right above Isak’s head, the heat from his groin and soft thighs warm around his crown.

Immediately, the other boy complies, reaching over Isak to pull his legs up and apart by the knees. Isak’s already achingly hard and needy just from the position. From being spread wide open for Even at the hands of a secret boy. _His secret cock surely within reach, too._

Isak shudders, slightly startled by the cold sensation of lube between his cheeks. He reaches up above his head, hands searching to find a smooth well-proportioned cock, heavy in his hand. Sliding his thumb over the slid, he feels precum leaking from it. The boy above him lets out a moan.

”Quiet!” Even corrects him.

Replacing the moan with a muffled sound, the boy squeezes his hands tighter around the back of Isak’s knees. Isak opens his mouth and tilts his head back only to find he is licking at thin air, the cock disappointedly out of reach. The hand of his observant boyfriend now joins his at the tip of the boy’s cock, middle and index finger collecting precum and moving down to the corner of Isak’s mouth to push inside. Isak moans loudly.

”Taste yourself on his tongue” Even continues directed at their guest awaiting his demands.

The boy urges down for an open-mouthed kiss, licking inside Isak’s mouth, at his teeth and tongue, at Even’s fingers still inside pulling his lips apart, lapping up his own precum. The kiss feels different upside down. Actually, the boy feels different entirely in this position, tastes different. Isak inhales sharply, arching his back as he feels Even push two fingers inside. Twisting. Adding a third. Testing.

Exhaling through short breaths and broken moans, Isak feels Even pull at his hips, the towel beneath him easing the friction against the wooden bench. Slow, agonizingly slow, he feels himself slide down over the bench and onto Even’s cock.

”Stay still, baby” Even insists softly, removing the fingers from Isak’s mouth to steady him at his entrance where he’s desperately trying to push himself further down, eager for Even to fill him up. 

Fingers push back in between his lips, teasing at the roof of his mouth and the back of his tongue. Isak sucks and licks and moans around them. Even starts picking up the pace, thrusts now meeting the pulls by his hips. The ease of the towel sliding beneath him contrasts the stretch on the back of his thighs. A stretch from where he is being held open at the hands of a stranger to where Even is now opening him up even further on his cock. Isak squeezes the cock in his hands above him a little harder than intended as if to steady himself by it, leaving the boy above him writhing a little in his seat.

”E- Ev-… Even” Isak manages between high-pitched moans.

Even pulls out completely, Isak instantly regretting the loss. Strong hands help him turn over and onto his feet, bending over the bench. _How is it that his boyfriend just intuitively knows exactly what he needs?_

”Let him taste you. Feed it to him” Even groans, soon pushing back inside him.

A slick cock now teases at Isak’s lips, the sweet scent of it filling his nostrils. He places a firm grip around the edge of bench for leverage as he opens his mouth to suck it in.

Isak feels dizzy and disoriented in the best of ways. He feels hands pushing down his arching back grabbing at his hips, hands behind his head pulling his hair, hands applying feather light touches to his throat and neck, then hands around his waist taking a firm grip at his leaking cock. _So many hands._

He’s lost count, he’s lost himself. Completely consumed by the sensation, imagining the obscene sight of himself bend over the bench, two cocks penetrating him. Even behind him thrusting deep and slow. The stranger fucking his face at a faster pace, hitting the back of his throat, saliva filling his mouth and dripping down to where his hands are clinging to the bench, knuckles white. By now trusting completely, that his boyfriend can tell when he’s had enough.

_Soon, baby._

 

”I guess.. I mean..” Isak recalls stuttering, clearly embarrassed.

”Don’t be shy, babe. I want to know everything about this fantasy of yours” Even had said reassuringly.

”Well okay. I mean I… It just really turns me on when I get to feel you.. on my face, you know? Like… coming on my face?”. Even had nodded quietly, knowingly.

”Yeah, maybe just... more of that. Like a _lot_ more?” Isak had finally admitted, blushing. Even was beaming.

”I love this side of you” he'd finally said.

 

**

”Touch yourself baby. Show us”

Isak feels even harder at the instruction and the anticipation of what is to come. He licks his lips and scoots to the edge of the seat where he was placed just moments before after Even had pulled out, denying him release for the second time. He’s desperate now. Knowing that his reward is soon within reach, he spreads his legs wide and leans back against the metal surface behind him to offer his audience a better view.

Grabbing his now throbbing cock pulsating against his stomach he starts jerking with effort, eager for release. His other hand reaches further down between his thighs, in between his cheeks to tease at his own entrance still slick and ready from Even’s wrecking thrust. Easily fitting three fingers, Isak skillfully locates his spot, making himself jump a little. He lets out a high-pitched moan.

”You’re so beautiful, Isak. Look at you”

The well known sound of Even’s voice and praise is soothing yet exhilarating. Moans and pants spill from his mouth, the pleasure enhanced by the thought of being watched, of being studied in detail as a piece of art without the ability to meet his observers’ gaze. The blindfold provides a cover of sorts, certainly confidence. Heavy panting reveal how much they’re enjoying the show.

Isak is shaking now, chasing his orgasm with determination, almost unable to stay in his seat. Sounds of slick skin, of pulling and tugging, moans and grunts surround him, doubles no _triples_ in his ears as chants guiding him, pushing him, pulling him. He feels the presence of his observers closer now.

”E-Even, I want-” he moans breathlessly.

”I know, baby. We’re right here. We’re ready for you” Even assures, his voice so soft, so full of love.

Isak feels Even’s hand cupping his face once again, moving up his cheek to gently remove the blindfold. Isak keeps his eyes shut for now, too overwhelmed to open them.

”Are you ready, baby?” he continues. Isak nods frantically. 

_Please_

The first string of come hitting across his face tips him right over the edge with a silent scream. Shooting up his stomach, he feels his orgasm roll over him, claiming him. As electricity ripping through his body, from deep inside his groin radiating down his thighs and up his spine, the intense sensation invisibly bruising his skin and blanking his mind. Ropes of come still painting his face, his forehead, eyelids and cheeks, dripping down his chin and neck. Filthy sounds leave his open mouth. The familiar taste of Even on his tongue mixing with the new salty taste of their company. The ripples of his orgasm pulls him further down, pulls him inside out.

He almost collapses against Even who is now sitting next to him, holding him close. Comforting him, praising him. Kissing his hair and whispering sweet words in his ear, while gently wiping off his face and upper body with a warm, wetted cloth.

”Open your eyes baby” he whispers after what seems like forever.

Isak can hear the smile in his voice, feel the reassurance in his touch. Slowly he opens his eyes, blinking a few times to get a clearer sight of their new friend, his sight still a bit blurry.

_What?!_ His mouth falls open.

”Wait what the- You..?! ” he blurts out with a chuckle, looking into familiar eyes, half-hooded yet warm, smiling fondly back at him from across the room.

From the bench where Isak had just laid all spread out for them to see. He smiles and blushes at the thought. His eyes flicker round what is clearly a locker room, small green metal cabinet doors covering the walls. The room kind of sets the scene perfectly, Isak thinks. It’s sensual, artistic even. He fights back a laugh. _Apparently his boyfriend is a director already._

He forces his gaze back to those smiling eyes and then back to Even, leaning against one of the lockers. He's smiling back at him, eyes searching.

”Two?! Really?” Isak grins. He looks back at the two boys sitting close on the bench opposite him.

”Do you even know each other that well?” he asks, genuinely surprised. A passionate kiss revealing that apparently they do.

”To the showers, boys!” Even chuckles, now standing up. His voice suddenly warm and playful rather than dark and heady. Isak smiles at the change.

”I don’t think I can carry myself right now” he grins up at Even.

”I’ll carry you, babe. I’ll carry you anywhere.” Even smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

”Happy anniversary, Isak”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have company”
> 
> He can hear Even’s deep voice through the partly open door. The well-known scent of soap and sweat filling his nostrils. He swallows hard. He had always loved that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follow-up chapter is the same SWEET story, but from a different POV and with a teeny tiny bit of added plot and angst. 
> 
> This was my very first fic and I'm a little nervous posting this, since it reveals who I was ACTUALLY imagining while writing it lol. But the story is dear to me (and I needed a goddamn break from writing all that DARK jeez) so I really wanted to share it with you. I hope you'll like it too! <3 
> 
> Thank you to my baby Tulip and gf, TabithaAnne for betaing and being filthy and lovely with me <3
> 
> If you want to know the pairing ahead to read/avoid, I've added it to the end notes with a few extra warnings (nothing major) too.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

 

***

“We have company”

He can hear Even’s deep voice through the partly open door. The well-known scent of soap and sweat filling his nostrils. He swallows hard. He had always loved that voice.

Chris is peeping through the small opening next to them. He turns around to face him, nodding at the door with a wide grin on his face, whispering

“God, this is so fucking hot! Why don’t you ever do this kind of stuff for me?!” he jokes.

Just a joke of course. He _does_ these kinds of things for Chris. He is doing this for Chris _now_ , and well… for Even. He was surprised when Even had asked, to be honest. Not surprised he’d asked Chris, of course. Chris had joined them before. But this was the first time they were inviting a second guest, the first time Isak wasn’t the one asking. Even had been very detailed in his request. 

”I know what you need” they hear Even say reassuringly.

That’s the thing about Even. He just intuitively knows what people need. He knows what Isak needs. He knew what Mikael had needed-

“Yousef?? Are you coming?” Chris is pulling at his wrist, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Even signals them to step inside and they do, barefoot and blushing a bit at the sight. Isak blindfolded in the middle of the room. Even standing in front of him, looking at them with determination in his eyes, reminding them to stay quiet. His lips look so soft with that finger resting on them.

”Are you okay, baby?” Even asks Isak, getting a small nod in return.

Yousef can’t see his face from this angle, but he notices how the skin at the nape of Isak’s neck is already flushed. He notices the paisley printed bandana too, tied in a knot in his soft blonde curls. Even’s bandana. Yousef’s favorite one.

”I know what you need” Even whispers to Isak like they’re the only ones in the room.

“I’ll be giving instructions,” he continues, looking first at Chris and then at Yousef, his gaze just as firm as his voice. It makes Yousef lower his eyes, makes his dick twitch in his pants.

Isak and Even share another soft kiss before Even takes a step to the side. He’s still holding Isak’s hand as he points at Chris, gesturing at him to join them. Of course Chris would be his first choice. Yousef tries not to look disappointed.

Chris practically comes running like an excited puppy, looks like he could be jumping up Isak any moment to lick his face. Even places a firm hand on his shoulder, it seems to calm him down a bit. Chris tilts his head to send Yousef a smug smile, licking his lips.

He feels a tiny sting of jealousy at the obvious desire in Chris’ eyes, as he looks at Isak. Has seen that look before. Just a shadow of the past, he reminds himself. He’s still getting used to this thing. Once bitten, as they say.

Yousef takes a few steps forward, so he is standing not too far behind Even, giving him a good view of what is happening. Even leads Isak’s hand forward to touch Chris.

The way Even tugs Isak’s hair gently, reminds Yousef how it had felt having those fingers in his own hair. The way Isak brushes his cheek against the back of Even’s hand, reminds him of those hands on his own cheeks.

Isak explores Chris’ naked chest, sliding his hands up to Chris’ shoulders, then down his biceps and slowly back up, like he’s trying to map out his body. Then down his chest to his stomach. Yousef can tell Chris is flexing his muscles under Isak’s touch. Can tell how hard he already is. Isak licks his lips. He knows this body so well, they both do.

”Kiss him. Lips only” Even orders.

The authority in Even’s voice is rare, but very fitting. Yousef has heard it only a few times before. It had always made him hard. Even places a hand around both Chris and Isak’s necks, encouraging them forward.

Chris has no chill, of course. Practically eating up Isak’s lips, sucking them into his mouth. Even pulls him back by the neck.

”How does it feel, baby?” Even asks directed at Isak, paying no attention to Chris who is looking eager to get back in. Isak is breathing harder already.

”Feels… different? It’s nice” he replies, and Chris sends Yousef another smug smile, biting his lower lip.

”It’s fucking hot” Yousef hears Even whispers before pushing Chris back in again.

Chris kisses Isak with even more effort this time, biting his lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth, giving Even a challenging look.

”I said lips only!” Even scolds, sending shivers down Yousef’s spine. Further down. Even is pulling Chris back by his hair, making him look up in pleasurable surprise. He’s panting now too. Yousef can’t be sure whether it’s from pleasure or pain. Chris likes both so much.

Isak moans when Even commands Chris to take off Isak’s shirt. Yousef can’t help but look as Chris struggles to get the t-shirt over the blindfold. Can easily see why Even is so gone for him. Isak is beautiful, angelic even.

Chris doesn’t hesitate when Even instructs him to start using his tongue, pushing it back inside Isak’s eager mouth, licking deep inside. Isak reaches up and grabs at Chris face, pulling him closer, kissing him roughly. Letting his tongue explore Chris’ mouth like he’s trying to figure out who he is just from the taste of his lips.

”Now lick from his neck down to his nipples. Take your time, appreciate his body” Even says, as he takes a step behind Isak, pulling off his own t-shirt too.  

Yousef tries not to stare at Even. At the pointed collarbones and those delicious stretches of pale skin. His slightly pink nipples. Yousef pulls off his own t-shirt too as distraction, forces himself to look down for a moment, taking a deep breath. Not here for Even.

When he finally looks back up, he isn’t prepared for the sight that meets him. Isak, blindfolded and bare-chested, pressed up against two men who have both been objects of his own desire, one now and one in the past. Even’s naked chest pressed up against Isak’s back, his lips and teeth tracing down Isak’s delicate neck, hips grinding against Isak’s arching back. Chris, as eager as ever, has already travelled down, sucking a trail of small bruises on Isak’s skin on the way from his hard nipples to the soft trail of hair just below his belly button. Isak leans back against Even, lifts his arms to grab a hold around the back of Even’s neck, letting out shaky breaths and quiet moans with every bruise from Chris’ lips.

The sight reminds him of Mikael. The way he would fit so perfectly between them. The way he would lean back against Yousef, his body begging him to hold it up as Even travelled down, licking and sucking, blowing air on the small wet patches he left on his skin, on his nipples, making Mikael squirm and turn his head to whimper into Yousef’s neck.

 _“Don’t let go_ ” he had begged breathlessly, his voice barely above a whisper, clinging on to him.

_“I’m never letting you go, baby”_

Yousef closed his eyes and sighed softly. _It’s in the past._

 

 

Isak is panting now, and it looks like his legs have started to give out under him.

“Even, I-” he stutters.

”I know, baby. I’ve got you”

 _I’ve got you._ Countless times, Yousef had heard those exact words.

_Don’t worry, I brought food for sunset. I’ve got you._

_Let’s read the Quran together, then. I’m sure there’s room for the feelings you have for Mikael somewhere. I’m sure we can find room for you in here. I’ve got you._

Yousef is pulled out of his thoughts by Chris’ lips pressed against his own. Yousef hadn’t even noticed him coming over, focusing on Even as he guided Isak towards the wall. There is no denying those lips, though. Wet and hungry, his tongue exploring Yousef’s mouth. He kisses Chris back, can taste Isak on his tongue. Grabs his face and kisses him harder. Pushes his tongue possessively into his mouth, bites his lips so hard Chris has pull back to rub his fingers over them, eyes widened slightly. He smiles at Yousef, smugly. Knowingly.

Yousef lets go, a bit reluctantly, lets Chris walk back over to slide in between Isak and the wall he’s leaning against. Yousef can’t help but smile remembering the first time he met Chris here, at the gym. He had seen him before, of course. At parties, with Eva, with Emma. With other girls, too. He had never seen him with a boy before he saw him leaving with Isak and Even one particularly drunken night. He didn’t give it much thought, didn’t think about Chris like that until later that year. When he saw him at the gym, in the locker room afterwards. In the shower. Closing his eyes as the water sprayed on him, drops of water trickling down his tanned skin. Yousef had tried to distract himself, tried to focus on any and all non-arousing things he could think of. To no avail obviously. Chris had smiled smugly when he caught him staring. Yousef still loved that smile.

Chris looks good on his knees like that, squeezed in between Isak and the wall, his back propped up against the metal cabinets that Isak’s hands are pressing against. Isak’s jeans are pooling around his ankles, his dick rock hard, standing proud right in front of Chris’ mouth. Even has never left his side, still standing right behind him, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

”Suck him off” Even breathes out over Isak’s shoulder.

Yousef can tell how affected he is. How flushed he is from the sight of Chris getting ready to please his boyfriend. From fulfilling this fantasy of Isak’s. _I know what you need._

“Take it all” Even grunts, grinding against Isak. Isak moans softly in response.

Yousef can't help but push a hand inside his sweatpants. He palms himself through the soft fabric of his boxers, surprised at how wet with precum they already are. Well, this _is_ a sight for sore eyes.

Chris skillfully swallows Isak down in one go, then pulls back a little to start bobbing his head, looking up at Even with innocent eyes, making deliberate choking sounds as Isak’s cock hits the back of his throat.

”Deeper” Even groans

He’s looking down at Chris over Isak’s shoulder, his hand reaching around to pull him closer. Chris gags, but Yousef can tell how much he likes it. Likes the way Even is using his throat like a toy on his boyfriends cock.

Yousef feels his cock leak at the sight, needs to touch himself. He slides his hands inside his boxers to stroke himself to the sound of Chris choking himself on Isak. He notices Isak’s hand roaming Chris’ hair, meeting Even’s there at the back of his head, fingers lacing together.

It reminds him of the first time his own fingers laced together with Even’s. Laying on the bed with Mikael on top of him, Mikael’s hands tangled up in his own, pushing them into the mattress as Even lined up behind him. Mikael had wanted it so bad. Yousef was doing it for him.

He remembered the feeling of Even slowly pressing inside Mikael, thick and hard against Yousef already inside. Wet tightness swallowing them up as Mikael started rocking back and forth. Panting and whimpering softly. He looked so beautiful, his skin damp and his hair curling at his temple wet with sweat. Yousef remembered how Even had leaned in over Mikael’s back, smiling fondly at Yousef, lacing his fingers in between theirs. Remembered Mikael's thin lips, his small hands, his tiny body, trembling between them.

_“You’re doing so good, baby. You look so beautiful, taking us both like this”_

He could still hear his own words. It had felt like an intrusion. Back then, he didn’t know how much he would come to love Even himself. How broken he would be when he left. When he got back together with Sonja.

 

 

”Spread your legs for me, baby. We’ll make you feel good”

Yousef blinks a few times. He needs to stay focused.

He looks at Even, face pressing deep in between Isak’s cheeks. Isak is panting hard and his hips are stuttering like he can’t decide whether to fuck into Chris’ mouth or back onto Even’s tongue. Yousef watches him pull at Chris hair, exploring it like he’s still trying to figure out who it is.

Yousef adds spit to the precum already in his hand as he starts thrusting into it. Forcing his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss a second of the scene playing out in front of him. Isak blindfolded, leaning against the lockers, his legs and cheeks spread apart, two boys on their knees pleasuring him.

”E-Ev.. Even, I cant-” Isak sounds like he’s falling apart when Even pushes in a finger, then a second, thrusting slowly. Yousef can feel his thighs tensing just from looking at Even as he dives back in, licking around those fingers, listening to Isak whimpering.

”O-Oh God, I’m gonna-”

Even pulls back immediately, reaching in between Isak’s legs to push Chris’ mouth off him and replace it with a firm grip around the base of Isak’s cock. Chris pouts disappointed, but his eyes fire back up as Isak falls to his knees right in front of him, panting and moaning. Quickly Chris gets up on his feet and pulls out his own throbbing cock.

“Shh baby…”

Even is back on his feet too, caressing Isak’s cheek. Isak’s head is tilted back, his mouth slack and of course Chris can’t resist the temptation. Even nods approvingly, and Chris lets his cock slide over Isak’s lower lip, gasps silently as he lets it dip into his mouth.

Yousef feels a sudden possessiveness. Isak can’t have _everything_ that had been his. Not yet at least. He moves over and pulls Chris back, slides his hand around his waist and wraps it around his cock. Revels in how Chris instantly goes pliant under his touch. He moves a hand up to Chris’ throat, pressing his fingers gently into the soft skin there, feels Chris’ breath hitching in his throat. Sliding his hand further up to his jaw, he turns Chris’ head to the side to meet his gaze.

 _Mine_ he mouths silently at him, squeezing his cock harder. Chris grins up at him, like he’s proud of the possessiveness he brings out in Yousef. _Yes Daddy,_ he mouths back before Yousef reconnects their lips, licking hungrily into his mouth.

Yousef let his eyes wander to Even, who raises a brow at him. Yousef shrugs and smiles back through the kiss, lets go of Chris to help Even get Isak to his feet and onto the bench, sitting down behind him, a leg on either side of it.

Yousef watches Even cup Isak’s jaw lovingly, kissing him gently. They’re whispering together softly, and Yousef can’t hear the words, just see them both nodding. He brushes the back of his hand up Isak’s back, leaving goosebumps in its wake, making Isak moan into Even’s mouth.

Yousef looks over at Chris, who is leaning against the wall, stroking himself lazily, sending Yousef a challenging smile. Even reaches around Isak to hand Yousef a fresh white towel. Gently pulling Isak backwards to lay down on the bench, Yousef feels his muscles tense as Isak’s soft curls tickles the skin of his inner thighs.

Isak looks beautiful, vulnerable, on display like this. His lips slightly parted, his neck and collarbone exposed. His nipples pink and erect. Yousef bites his bottom lip. He wants to lick them, to suck them into his mouth. He is waiting for instructions.

Chris has walked over, handing Even the lube and stepping behind him to watch. Yousef can tell he’s looking, tell _where_ he’s looking. Chris is many things, but he isn’t exactly subtle. Which is one of the things Yousef loves the most about him. How he will make no attempt, what so ever, at hiding his desire for Yousef whenever he walks into a room, a party, even if they’re not there together, even if it isn’t one of their scheduled nights. How Chris will just lean back and spread his legs a little, nod at his obvious erection and lick his lips suggestively, eventually turning his attention back to whichever girl or boy he’s making out with.

Isak and Even are different. They are only with other people occasionally, always together. Sometimes threesomes, sometimes with one of them watching. Yousef liked watching once too. God he missed Mikael sometimes. They still hang out from time to time of course, but he’s with Adam now. Mono and all. Which is ironic, considering Mikael had been the one introducing him to this whole poly thing in the first place. Adam had insisted.

“Keep him open for me” Even instructs.

Yousef can’t help but blush a bit at his words. Swallowing hard, he leans in over Isak to grab at his knees and pull them up and apart. Isak is so soft. Not just his skin, his entire body just complies, wide open and willing in Yousef’s grip. Isak tilts his head back, inhaling like he’s trying to take in Yousef’s scent, trying to recollect it. His hand searching a bit to find the cock hovering over his face.

Yousef suddenly becomes acutely aware of how hard he still is. Isak takes a firm grip around the base, traces slowly up the length of it, lets his thumb rub over the head of it. Yousef feels the wetness flowing from it, like it’s being pulled out of him, _teased_ out of him.

“Quiet!”

Yousef eyes fly open in surprise. He didn’t even realize how loud he was moaning. Even is giving him a stern look. Twice, Yousef counts in his mind. The number of times Even has looked at him tonight. Yousef clenches his teeth and presses his lips together hard, swallowing up the rest of his moan. Even smiles warmly, and Yousef can breathe again.

‘ _Sorry’_ he mouths at him.

Yousef almost jerks back, when Even moves his hand over to join Isak’s at the tip of his cock. He wasn’t prepared for it. Even had made it clear there would be no touching _him_ today. No fucking Isak either. Just teasing, pleasing. Play. Even hadn’t said anything about touching Yousef, he isn’t even sure this counts as touching, since Even is mostly caressing Isak’s fingers, fingers that just happen to be wrapped around Yousef’s cock, but the faint touch is making his eyes roll back in something more than pleasure. _Relief._ Like a longing, a hunger, that has finally been fulfilled, like he has been deprived entirely of touch until now.

He knows this feeling, this relief. Has felt it before, the first time she hugged him. He smiles at the memory. _Sana._ He knew he loved her from that moment, has never stopped since. Loves how well she knows him, how she calls bullshit on him when needed. Like back then with Even.

 _“I knew you weren’t telling me everything. That night at the basketball court.”_ He recalls her saying, holding him close, rocking him gently back and forth.

 _“How?”_ he had asked. He had felt ashamed for throwing Even under the bus like that. He just wasn’t sure how she would react. He was scared.

 _“I did watch that video too, you know?”_ she had said at some point, he had probably looked confused more than anything else.

_“Those silly videos you were making back then, right? With the boys?  That chat roulette one, with Vilde? I saw it. I saw the way you looked, when Mikael mentioned Even. I don’t think I’ve seen you that sad. Ever.”_

He had burst into tears again, cried out all the pain he had carried. All the shame he had bottled up, shame of lying to her, to himself.

 _“When he left I was so angry, you know? He broke Mikael. He broke us. We couldn’t go back to just being us. I-“_ he hesitated.

She nodded calmly, stroking his cheek, wiping away more tears. He’d never told anyone before, but Sana looked so strong. Like she could lift him up and carry him through it if necessary.

_“I logged into his account and posted some shit on his wall-”_

Yousef hid his face in his hands, still remembers the pained expression in her eyes when he finally had the guts to look back up. Like she knew what he was talking about, like she understood. Like she’d been there herself.

_“And he just- he just disappeared.”_

_“Even was sick. He was having an episode”_ she repeated. _“It wasn’t your fault.”_

 _“I know”_ he sighed. _“I just wish I had been there for him. So he’d have someone to talk to-”_

_“He did have someone to talk to. He had Sonja”_

Yousef had started crying again.

 

 

Yousef blinks a few times. He needs to stay focused.

“Taste yourself on his tongue”

He looks at Even fingers inside Isak’s mouth. Without much thinking he urges down for an open-mouthed kiss, licks into Isak’s mouth, at his tongue and teeth, at Even’s fingers still inside. It feels friendly. Filthy. Lovely.

Isak is panting into his mouth, lets out a whine from the back of his throat as he’s being pulled back from Yousef’s mouth, Even sliding him down over the bench, the towel beneath him easing the friction against the wooden bench.

”Stay still, baby” Even says softly, pressing his hand down on Isak’s stomach in between his hitched up legs, holding him in place, controlling the slide onto his cock. Isak is squeezing Yousef’s cock harder, making him squirm a bit.

Chris has moved over between them, kneeling next to Yousef. Using his fingers to tease at Isak’s lips. Isak sucks them into his mouth, lick and moans around them. Chris’ other hand is grabbing at Yousef’s jaw to turn his head, connecting their lips and swallowing up his moans. Out in the corner of his eye, Yousef can see Even, whose eyes are fixed on Isak and where they’re connected, thrusts now meeting the pulls by Isak’s hips.

”E- Ev-… Even” Isak moans loudly.

Even pulls out completely, a desperate sound leaving Isak’s open mouth. They help him turn over and onto his feet, bending over the bench, hands clinging onto the edge of it.

Chris is quick to line up in front of Isak, nodding at Yousef. Eyes asking, pleading. Yousef looks at him with fondness, lets his gaze roam his body, not sure when he lost his jeans. Can’t wait to feel him.

”Let him taste you. Feed it to him” Even groans from behind them.

Yousef walks up to Chris, watches closely as Isak opens his mouth to suck him in, lets his hand slide down to rest on the small of his back, applying light pressure where it arches a bit, the other one grabbing a fistful of blonde curls, pulling Isak’s head back a little.

He can’t see Even with his back slightly turned away, but from the sounds he’s making, he’s getting desperate. Yousef’s eyes are focused on Chris now, on where his cock is disappearing inside Isak’s mouth at a fast pace.

Isak’s clearly enjoying himself, using his grip on the bench to rock himself back and forth against Even’s thrusts. Whimpering and moaning loudly. He’s getting close too.

Yousef lets go of Isak’s hair and slides his hand around Chris’ back, runs a finger teasingly up and down his crack. Chris clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, and Yousef can tell he’s right there at the edge, where he’d usually keep him for hours. _Not tonight._

He steps behind Chris and lines up, grabs his throbbing cock and taps at Chris’ entrance, sliding in a finger, then two, skillfully checking he’s still loose from earlier, then slides in one smooth go.

Chris gasps, shaking from the effort of keeping quiet. Yousef takes pity in him and moves a hand up to cover his mouth. Completely consumed by the sensation of muffled moans and saliva against the palm of his hand, of tight heat swallowing him up as Chris opens up for him more with every thrust. By now trusting completely, that Even knows when Isak’s had enough, when they’ve all had enough.

_Soon, my friend._

  

 

”Touch yourself baby. Show us”

Isak looks breathtaking, sprawled out on the bench like that. Leaning against the wall beneath them, legs spread wide, toes curling when his fingers disappears inside, his other hand pumping his pulsing cock. _Surely a sight for sore eyes._

”You’re so beautiful, Isak. Look at you” Even purrs, and Yousef can’t help but be a little impressed at how calm he sounds, how focused he is on fulfilling this fantasy of Isak’s.

“E-Even, I want-” Isak stutters, shaking with the effort of holding back.

They lean in closer, hovering over him, hands working. Awaiting Even’s command.

“I know, baby. We’re right here. We’re ready for you” Even says lovingly, gently removing the blindfold.

For a moment, Yousef feels nervous, wondering how Isak is going to react to both of them being there, but he seems to keep his eyes shut for now.

”Are you ready, baby?”

Isak nods frantically. 

Chris is the first to shoot, a string of come hits across Isak’s face, tips him right over the edge, shooting up his stomach in a silent scream. Chris is still coming, and Even lets go too, growling as thick ropes of come paint Isak’s forehead and eyelids. This is what finally tips Yousef over too, unloading onto Isak’s cheek and over his slightly parted lips. It feels like his orgasm is being pulled from him, like Even is taking it and serving it to Isak, letting it trickle down his cheek and into his mouth. Yousef has to steady himself against the green metal cabinet to keep himself from falling over.

 

 

**

 

Chris is resting in the crook of Yousef’s arm, coming down from their high. Even is holding Isak too, whispering into his hair, kissing his forehead, gently wiping off his face with the warm, wetted towel Yousef got for him after.

”Open your eyes baby” Even nudges at Isak, and even though they’re sitting further away now, Yousef can tell they’re both smiling.

Slowly Isak opens his eyes, blinking a few times.

”Wait what the?! You-” he chuckles, eyes wide open in surprise, instantly blushing.

Yousef sends him a warm smile, can sense Chris smiling too. Isak eyes wander round the room, he shakes his head fondly at Even.

”Two?! Really?” he grins, looking back at them. ”Do you even know each other that well?” he asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

Chris looks up at Yousef, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed.

“Do you know me, baby?” he whispers, and Yousef leans down to let their lips meet, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

”To the showers, boys!” Even laughs, throwing a towel at them, interrupting their moment. His usual dorky self again. Yousef smiles at the change.

 

 

Isak grabs his jacket and snapback from the coat hook.

“Aren’t you getting too old to wear a snapback?” Yousef laughs, raising an eyebrow at Isak.

Even and Chris had went outside to get the cars.

“It’s just cause you’re so whipped” Isak grins “You used to wear snapbacks all the time!” he smiles, and Yousef shrugs and nods in agreement.

“Speaking of which, where’s the wife tonight?” Isak smiles. Yousef can tell he’s nervous asking.

”She’s on a date” Yousef smiles, kneeling down to tie his shoes.

“And she knows you’re here?” Isak asks curiously.

“Yes, of course?” Yousef looks up at him, brows furrowed slightly. Isak just nods.

“We know everything about each other” Yousef smiles, sensing he made Isak feel bad for asking.

“Can I… ask you something?” Isak hesitates “You don’t have to answer”

“Sure”

“How do you do it? Have an open marriage like that?”

“Are you two thinking about getting married?” Yousef smiles back. 

“No! Well… I don’t know, maybe? Not an open one though” he grins, winking.

Yousef smiles and nods in return. “Hmm… There's no cutting corners, it's hard work. Requires a lot of communication. Trust. But I'm happy she suggested it.” Yousef gets back up on his feet.

“Don’t you ever get jealous?” Isak asks, holding the door open for him.

 “Sometimes. It takes practice. I’m getting better at it.” Yousef glances at Even as they step outside in the cold, the two cars pulled up waiting for them. 

“Thanks for tonight, Isak. It was fun” Yousef smiles, stretching out his hand. Isak grabs it, pulls him in for a hug.

“We should hang out more? Catch a movie or dinner or something. Sana is more than just a colleague you know? She’s my best friend” he smiles.

“Mine too.” Yousef smiles and nods, taking a few steps towards Chris’ car. He turns around and lifts his hand to wave goodbye.

“Happy anniversary, Isak.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added pairings: Yousef/Chris, past Yousef/Mikael/Even, mentions of Yousef/Sana  
> Added tags: mentions of double penetration, mentions of Daddy kink, polyamory/open marriage, s4 theory, mentions of internalized homophobia, mentions of past depression
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well, so the tag should actually be Foursome M/M/M/M - sorry, didn't want to spoil too much ;)  
> Would love to hear your thoughts on who these two lovely boys might/should be <3
> 
> The title is from Turboweekend's 'Into You'.


End file.
